


x = 4155102M

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (like mildly), Drama, M/M, Romance, not my proudest work, rapper line aren't mentioned here but they're kinda part of the story, warning: this isn't abt the ship anymore it's abt the mv storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They've been getting the same dream sequence: trains, a man in a suit, pocket watches, and an equation that seems significant. Kihyun wants to know what the equation means. Wonho just wants to know why he's helping Kihyun out





	x = 4155102M

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! it's been a long time since i wrote for mx! this time i'm back w another fic bc their teaser is so fanfic worthy and kiho Got Me w their bad boy/nerd aesthetic, and originally this fic was just going to be a cute, fluffy drabble about that aesthetic, but then i _had_ to incorporate the teaser's story and now it's a messy confusing blob    
>  but anyway! this took me a little over an hour so i hope it's not too rushed   
>  **a short note:** this fic has no relation w my previous fic that's on the dramarama mv theory; they're standalone works! however, some parts were borrowed from there, don't ask me why

Hoseok likes to question himself. Likes to question his beliefs, why he wakes up so darn early in the morning, why he chooses to wear leather jackets in the wintry winds of November, and whether he's harbouring a crush on a classmate by the name of Yoo Kihyun. 

 

He should be getting a cup of coffee. He should be walking back home right now, where he rooms with Lee Minhyuk, best friend of four years and a Fine Arts major, where he should kick off his shoes and slip into bunny slippers and change into loose pajamas. Where he can steal Minhyuk's lunch and discuss about the weird, vivid dreams they've been having, or the sudden appearance of pocket watches everywhere they go.

 

But he's in his Statistics classroom together with Yoo Kihyun, heads almost bumping together as they bend over the same notebook, squinting at the same drawings and unreadable writing. Kihyun smells like minty shampoo and Hoseok is sure his musky cologne is still strong. Hushed whispers and drying pens scribbling on the same paper, the clicking of a calculator louder than their voices, brows furrowed down as they concentrate on a puzzle Kihyun's been figuring out for the past week. 

 

Unlike Hoseok, Kihyun doesn't like questions. He doesn't like too many possibilities at once, prefers the grounding of a single, solid answer that he can grasp on to with firm hands. He has too many things to think about and not enough time to think them through- so what's the use of troubling yourself with more questions? 

 

"I don't get it," he mutters beneath his breath. No one else is in the classroom besides both of them and they don't understand why they're being quiet, but it doesn't matter now. "I don't get why it's like that." 

 

Hoseok doesn't, either. 

 

"I need to find out, though," Kihyun continues, less to his classmate and more to himself. "I need answers." 

 

"So do I," Hoseok replies. 

 

Kihyun looks up at him. "You see this, too?" 

 

A nod. 

 

"In your dreams, right?" 

 

Another nod.

 

"Do you know what it means?" 

 

A shake of the head. "I don't see it long enough to remember it. It just looks familiar." 

 

Then Kihyun sighs, scratches the side of his grey curls in frustration, throws his head back against the chair. "Come on, it has to mean something. I mean, the dreams stay the same, don't they? There's this number. And then there's watches. And trains. And that man in a suit whom I've seen before, but I can't remember his name. And then there's vibrations and glass and a car crash-" 

 

"A car crash?" Hoseok asks. "You dream of that?" 

 

"You don't?" 

 

"No." He frowns. "I get the trains, but then I dream about swords, then sparring against Son Hyunwoo from Psych, then taking a shower in some restroom, and then men in black suits catching me, tying me down to a chair." A pause as he realizes something. "We don't dream the same things after the trains, do we?" 

 

"I don't know." 

 

"I've never told you before, but Minhyuk, my roommate," Hoseok continues, not hearing Kihyun's reply, "has the same dreams too. His began earlier than mine, and it was always about trains and watches and that gentleman sitting in the carriage. But after that, he dreams about meeting his adopted younger brother and working in a cafe and running away from men down an alley. It never changes." 

 

"So there's that, too," Kihyun says. "A difference in dreams." 

 

"A difference in memory." 

 

"Not so sure about that. Can't prove it's memory yet," Kihyun says. When he looks down at his notebook again, his glasses slip down the slope of his nose, and Hoseok notices a tiny, almost healed scar slashed right below the corner of his eye. A scar that contrasts the baby cheeks, the sweet curve of pink lips, and the sweet voice that pours out from within.

 

Without thinking, he touches the scar. Kihyun flinches. 

 

"Oh. Sorry." Hoseok's hand jumps back to his side. "Sorry, I didn't mean to touch it." 

 

His classmate shakes his head in dismissal. "It's fine." Out of habit, he touches the scar with the tips of his fingers and drags it a little over his cheeks. "I don't know where I got it." Then, he clicks his pen and circles a number written on the bottom of the page. "This is it. I can't go any farther than this." 

 

"What's that?" Hoseok leans over the notebook once more. 

 

"Before the man disappears," Kihyun tells him, pushing the notebook towards his classmate, "there's always a sequence of numbers that appear on his wrist. I thought it was an equation or something since there was an equal sign and all, but I never saw it long enough to see what was on the other side of the equation. The thing is, I don't know what this number _means_." 

 

Hoseok's heart flutters in amazement when he scans the long, winding solution that spans across the page. Yoo Kihyun wasn't famed for his brains for nothing. He'd broken down the numbers into even weirder, larger numbers, somehow tying them together at the end of the solution and forming a more comprehensible number. At the very bottom, which Kihyun had circled twice, was _x = 4155102M_.  

 

He gasps. 

 

Kihyun nods in defeat. "I know. We just found x, but now we have to find what that M means, too." 

 

"No, no, that's not it," Hoseok says. "No, the M doesn't mean anything." 

 

"Then?" 

 

Hoseok scrunches his eyes closed, trying to recall where he's seen that number before. It's one he's memorized by heart, one he's almost certain carried a message beneath it, one that he's talked over with Minhyuk and even Hyunwoo on occasion. 

 

He remembers a finding a pocket watch in one of his pants. Engraved into the clasp was a tiny, quite undecipherable  _4155102M_. 

 

Then he remembers Minhyuk's painting. One morning, they'd found  _4155102M_  written in a miniscule handwriting on the corner of his canvas, even though it was covered beneath a cloth that no one was allowed to touch. 

 

Then he remembers Kihyun's calculator when it froze, unable to type anything else besides  _4155102M_. 

 

Then he remembers, the most striking memory of all, a mysterious message with no sender and no time stamp sent to his phone. The message read  _4155102M urgent help call now._  

 

And everything comes back to him. The trains, the gentleman in a suit, the pocket watches, Hyunwoo, kendo, sparring, entering a hole-in-the-wall shop and trading a pocket watch with an unseen figure and _DO NOT TAKE WATCHES FROM CHAE HYUNGWON_ and- 

 

"Oh." Hoseok's eyes widen. "Chae Hyungwon is in trouble." 

**Author's Note:**

> am i going to do this every time mx drops a teaser? i hope not   
>  here's this au, ~~not an mv theory, but an au bc i suck at theorizing things,~~ explained in bullet points since i'm too lazy yo write it out i'm sorry i suck:   
> 
> 
>   * hyungwon is a death angel, but he's very lenient; he gives humans these pocket watches to give them extra time, i.e extra chance at life. the thing is, he shouldn't let them live and just let them die bc, you see, he's a death angel.
>   * so giving people a Second Chance At Life is illegal and he's being chased down by Otherworld Authorities for his disobedience
>   * minhyuk, kihyun, shownu & wonho are students of the same university. they keep on getting similar dreams (flashbacks from the dramarama mv) for a while now. it's too vivid and too regular to be normal dreams, so they suspect it has to do w past lives. (that's why kihyun has a scar on his face; it's from the car crash w jooheon but he doesn't know it was a Real Event and assumed it was a dream)
>   * not mentioned in here, but jooheon & changkyun are hackers who are trying to figure out where hyungwon is. they're working side by side w the university students. 
>   * the number 4155102M is a code hyungwon is sending them so they can find him and help him out of punishment
>   * (later, jooheon and changkyun find the coordinates of the number and they call the university students. that's where they see hyungwon's face appear in multiple cctv cameras so they know it's him).
>   * through jooheon & changkyun & kihyun's combined geniuses, they figured out how to jump into the train that hyungwon was on, which is in another dimension and is actually a train for hyungwon's punishment, and help him escape.
> 

> 
> idk why i put so much effort into the plot !! the note is longer than the story !!! ik !!! and this was probably rlly ugly but i hope it was fine anyway ! til then, bye !


End file.
